


Get Some

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao helps Sehun explore her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> Girl!EXO names stolen from someone else. Originally a fill for exopromptmeme.

Yutao's room is too hot. Her air con is broken and the heat from the summer day still lingers in the room, making everything humid and sticky. Yutao is stripped down to just her tank top and underwear, a pair of leopard print boy shorts that keep catching Sejung's attention out of the corner of her eye as she flips through her magazine.

"Sejung," Yutao says when Sejung has finally started to concentrate on the article about upcoming fall fashion trends she's reading. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

She has kissed someone. Go Junyoung, the class leader, who kissed her in the hall after school one day and then ran away. He hasn't looked at her since without blushing. Yutao listens, folding her magazine closed in her lap. "What about," she asks when Sejung finishes her story, pausing like maybe she's searching for the right word. "What about sex?"

Sejung laughs, entirely too loud for such a quiet room and Yutao is smirking at her, like she's figured everything about Sejung out. "What about touching yourself?" Yutao asks.

"What about it?" 

"Have you done it?"

"No," Sejung admits, reluctantly. Yutao gives her a pressing look, eyebrows raised. Sejung crosses her arms over her chest. "I don't want to."

Yutao's hand snakes out, landing on top of Sejung's thigh right below the hem of her pajama shorts. If Sejung wasn't already sweating, she would be now. "Let me show you," she says, sliding her index finger underneath the fabric. "It feels good."

Sejung holds her breath, torn between pushing Yutao's patronizing hand away and waiting to see what she will do. Yutao's finger moves up farther, skimming over the stretch marks that developed the summer before when Sejung's ass outgrew the rest of her body. The touch tickles. Yutao reaches the band of Sejung's panties and Sejung clamps her thighs shut. Unfortunately, this only succeeds in trapping Yutao's hand between her legs, and shit it feels good to be touched. 

She doesn't want to be the last girl to figure out where her clit is, Sejung decides.

"Okay," Sejung says. She squeezes her eyes shut, waiting for Yutao to continue, and that's when Yutao kisses her. It's gentle, completely different than the rushed press of lips that she'd received from Junyoung. Yutao's nose bumps up against hers, but it's easily fixed with a tilt of Sejung's head. "Your lips are soft," Yutao whispers, nipping Sejung's lower lip playfully.

Yutao adjusts their positions. Sejung had been lying on her side, but Yutao pushes her onto her back and then climbs on top of her. She leans down and Sejung can barely make out the shape of her dark nipples before Yutao pulls her up and in for another kiss, this one completely different than the first. It's a kiss like some dramatic reunion scene in a romance movie, open mouthed and hard, with more tongue than Sejung knows how to handle. Yutao's hands slide up Sejung's stomach as they kiss, but it's not until Yutao's hand squeezes Sejung's breast through the fabric of her bra that Sejung really pays attention. Yutao pulls her bra down, not even bothering with the hook. Her nipples tighten like she's cold, but Sejung feels like she's burning up. Yutao rubs the rough pad of her thumb over Sejung's nipple and Sejung gasps. Yutao kisses her way down to Sejung's breasts, stopping to bite at her neck and collarbones. Every bit of her skin feels like an erogenous zone. 

By the time Yutao pulls back, Sejung's pussy is throbbing and her nipples are red and wet from Yutao's tongue. As Yutao shifts around, Sejung pulls the sheet up over her chest. Even the brush of the fabric turns her on. Yutao crawls towards the end of the bed, leopard-clad ass in the air, until she's at Sejung's thighs. Her touch is careful, a gentle stroke down the front of Sejung's panties, rubbing over the dampness. Sejung feels the touch like a spark of electricity through her body. "Just get on with it already," she says through heavy breaths. 

"Impatient," Yutao teases, even as she pushes down Sejung's shorts and panties. The sheets cover most of her upper half, but below the waist she's completely exposed to Yutao. Without meaning to, she squeezes her thighs tighter. Yutao must notice, because her hands still and she tilts her head up to look at Sejung properly. "Are you sure?"

Her entire body feels hot with embarrassment, with wondering if she's wearing cute underwear, with this is pretty gay, huh, but she trusts Yutao and she's not about to be outmatched for experience. "Of course I'm sure," Sejung says with a signature eye roll. Yutao smiles, and spreads her thighs apart. 

The first press of Yutao's fingers between the folds of her pussy and Sejung shivers, goosebumps raising up over her body. "See, I told you," Yutao says, pressing a gentle kiss to Sejung's neck as her hands explore further, pushing one fingertip inside of her and pulling it out. She continues like this, touching Sejung like she's mapping her out. When Yutao's thumb rubs over her clit, Sejung's back arches off the bed in surprise. It's nothing like Sejung has felt before, a tingling sensation underneath her skin, a pressure building up, and Yutao's teasing, exploratory fingers are not enough to satisfy it. 

Just as Sejung feels herself getting worked up, Yutao slips her fingers out. Her fingers are shiny with wetness that she wipes off on the bed sheet, sitting back on her heels. Sejung makes a whining noise, panting. "Where are you going?" 

"I've always wanted to do this," Yutao says, leaning down. 

Sejung gets it. She feels like she could die, right here with Yutao eye level with her cunt and licking her lips like she's about to eat her favorite desert. "You don't have to," Sejung says.

Yutao grins slyly. Her hands slide up Sejung's inner thighs, pushing them apart so that Sejung can't hide anything. With her index finger, Yutao traces from her entrance to her clit and back down again. "But you want me to, right?" 

Sejung's thighs are trembling underneath Yutao, chest heaving with shallow breaths, and it's not like she could say no when Yutao looks so eager to please. Sejung nods her head and Yutao doesn't hesitate before leaning in and licking a slow, broad swipe over Sejung's clit. She does it again, this time dragging her tongue down to Sejung's hole and licking around it, then pushing her tongue inside of her. Sejung is so wet, body aching in a way she didn't know it could and Yutao just keeps teasing her, licking up and down and deliberately not over her clit. As her tongue works, the tip of Yutao's nose rubs against her clit and it's fucking weird, but it's some relief and Sejung has to fist her hands in the sheets and try to lay still to avoid grinding down against her. 

When Yutao finally starts to mouth at her clit, she pulls away and Sejung feels like begging, like kicking Yutao upside her head until she finishes what she's started. She's only come up for air and lowers her head again a moment later, this time with the addition of two fingers sliding into Sejung's cunt. "Fuck," Sejung grunts, hips snapping up. Yutao's fingers are thin but they're more the one Sejung has tried, only to give up quickly out of frustration. It burns just a little, the stretch of two fingers curling and twisting inside of her, but Sejung doesn't mind it, especially not in combination with Yutao's mouth sucking on her clit. She pumps her fingers faster while her tongue flattens against Sejung's clit and licks hard. Sejung feels her thighs shaking, her legs spread as wide as they can go, and Yutao just keeps going.

Sejung comes with toes curled and a quiet moan, with a shudder wracking her entire body and a flood of warmth. Yutao doesn't let up until Sejung is squirming with oversensitivity. 

Yutao emerges from between Sejung's legs, rubbing the back of her hand over her mouth. "Come here," Sejung demands, too blissed out to care about being half-naked anymore. Yutao's kisses taste tangy and unfamiliar and Sejung finds that she kind of likes the way it tastes. She wonders if Yutao would taste the same. Their bodies are sticky with sweat, an easy slide when Sejung wraps a hand around Yutao's waist, just above her waistband. Yutao looks up at her, affectionate with a hint of smugness. Sejung rolls her eyes again.

"Maybe you were right this time," she says, inching her fingers up Yutao's ribcage, stopping just before she reaches her breasts. "But only this one time."


End file.
